Foxscar x Darklion- Hold Me
Song used: Hold Me by Jamie Grace, featuring Toby Mac Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QcdLPwaSAQ I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me. I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me. I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me. I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way ya, the way ya, the way ya. Darklion sat at the entrance to her den, staring at the sky. She missed Foxscar. Her former mentor had died after her return. She had been sleeping for ten years, and he died just after her return. She had loved him. Sometimes she felt his spirit guarding her as she slept, holding her and giving comfort in hard times, sending her easily to rest after a hard day. I've had a long day, I just wanna relax. No time for my friends, no time to chit-chat. Problems at my job, wondering what to do, '' ''I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you, and Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down That's when your smile comes around His seeming presence calmed her now. She lay down in her nest. She had been directing the Clan all day since her deputy, Hiddenfire, was sick. Sunlion had wanted to talk to her, but all she could think about was rest- and Foxscar. As her eyes slid closed, she could feel his comforting arms around her. Oh, I love the way you hold me. By my side you'll always be. You take each and every day, make it special in some way. I love the way you hold me. In your arms I'll always be. You take each and every day, make it special in some way. I love you more than the words in my brain can express. I can't even imagine loving you less. Lord, I love the way you hold me. She slid into a dream. She saw seven cats around her- six black and white, and one gold. She became frantic, thinking that she would sleep for ten years a second time around. But Foxscar's fur brushed against her side. "Don't be scared," he purred. "You're just remembering this. Harmony was a good friend to you, after all. You just miss them, but remember that they were never real." "I still love you, Foxscar," Darklion whispered. "I'll always love you." '' I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me.'' Whoa oh oh oh oh oh Oh whoa I love the way you hold me. I love, I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me. Whoa oh oh oh oh woah I love, I love, I love, I love the way ya. "''Will I see you again?" Darklion asked. "I love feeling you help me in my job as leader, supporting me, but I love seeing you..." "Of course you'll see me again," Foxscar whispered. Darklion awoke. Seeing Foxscar again made her happy. She had energy now, and felt as though she could direct five Clans for a week straight. ''Well, ya took my day and ya flipped it around Calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground Forever in my heart, always in my mind, It's crazy how I think about ya all of the time And just when I think I'm 'bout to figure ya out You make me wanna sing and shout this isn't the end more coming later